Timeless Love
by Lynne102
Summary: She’s an innocent girl who befriends a troubled classmate, who ignores his pain and looses the will to live. But she shows him how to live again while showing them both to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeless Love**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Hope you all like it! I hope you all…

Enjoy:)

Summary: She's an innocent girl who befriends a troubled classmate, who ignores his pain and looses the will to live. But she shows him how to live again while showing them both to love.

-------

_What is love? I'm not actually sure, but my mother tells me it's something so beautiful. Like a blooming rose. _

"Love is like an undying wind that last forever." Sakura Kinomoto finished her paper and looked at the class. She felt accomplished but wished someone would at least clap for her.

"Well done, Kinomoto- san." When she said that, everyone, well beside the boy that sits behind her, clapped for her.

A small blush formed on Sakura's petite cheeks. She bowed and went to her seat. She felt so happy when people told her she did a good job. Her best friend, Tomoyo, her cousin, gave her a wink. Sakura beamed at her before sitting down in her chair.

Sensei Terada looks at his paper full of his students' names. "Ah, Li Syaoran, come and present your meaning of love."

Everyone's eyes went to look at the delinquent Li Syaoran. He was quiet the rude type. Rumors spread like wildfire about him. He's part of the secret agent, he has twelve girlfriend and two wives, and he was abounded when he was a baby. But the one thing that is a fact is he is a multi-billionaire who is to be the leader of a clan in Hong Kong.

He leaned back on his chair and said, "I didn't do it. Took too much of my precious living time." He said as he leaned back so his chair was leaning on only two legs.

"Li- san, you don't have to have a paper with you. All you have to do is tell me what you think of love. The assignment isn't hard." He said sighing.

Syaoran stood up and walked up to the front. "I think love is… crap. It sucks. I hate the way everyone thinks love is so sweet like candy or how it's undying like the wind." He shot Sakura a look. She looked down embarrassed and ashamed.

"Now, Li Syaoran!" Sensei scolded. Syaoran rolled his eyes before continuing.

"I hate how people think love is so great. Well it's not! Love is B.S." Syaoran said, except he actually said the word.

"Li Syaoran! Take a seat this instant!" Sensei yelled at him. But it seemed Syaoran didn't take a hint because he went on anyway.

"Love is the most futile thing in this whole entire earth! And no Kinomoto, it is defiantly not like the undying wind!"

Sakura looked at him and tears began to spill out of her emerald eyes. Her mouth began to tremble as loads of tears came falling. Tomoyo leaned over and gave her a big hug. She turned to Syaoran.

"You freaking jerk! You didn't have to hurt her feelings! Look at what you've done!" Tomoyo yelled at him, which caused Sakura to sob even harder.

Syaoran became emotionless as he stood there staring intensely at Sakura's crying form.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and stood up abruptly, making Tomoyo step back in surprise.

"May I…" Sakura let the words hang in the air as she exited the classroom in tears. Sensei glared at Syaoran. "Go apologies. NOW!" He yelled the last word. Syaoran left the classroom without emotion.

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she kneeled beside the big willow tree. She hated the way everything always turned up wrong and like always she felt it was _her fault_.

Sobs erupted from Sakura as she leaned against the tree. Soft footsteps came from behind her. She looked up and turned around, even though her vision was hazy, she could still tell it was Li Syaoran.

His dark amber eyes were hidden behind his brown locks. His hands were inside of his faded jean pant pockets. And his mouth was in a straight line.

A sigh erupted from Syaoran's lips. "I guess I'm sorry…"

Sakura wiped the rest of the stray tears and stood up with a smile. "Thank you." A wind blew and moved the hair over Syaoran's eyes and his eyes were dark with pain but quickly became emotionless.

"Sorry, gotta go. See ya around." Syaoran turned around and walked away, leaving Sakura alone.

-----------

When Sakura returned to the classroom, she told the teacher Li- san left. But at the last minute she said, "For a doctor's appointment." Sensei actually believed her!

When that class was over, Sakura felt the whole world was right again. She skipped to her own tune, she laughed whole-heartily, and smiled openly.

Sakura rode with her best friend home. Tomoyo talked to her mother on her cell phone.

"Of course mom. She's right here. No. Why? Really? OO! I'll ask her! Bu-bye!" Tomoyo hung up and looked across at Sakura.

"Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about becoming a model?" Tomoyo asked as she smiled a curious kind of smile. Sakura blushed.

"Well I'm only thinking about it. That's all." Sakura answered. An awkward silence followed. Sakura looked out the tinted window. Sakura heard Tomoyo sigh deeply.

"Sakura, is there something bothering you? You haven't been yourself lately. Today in school, you lied to all of us and most of the people believed it too." Sakura looked at Tomoyo but avoided her eyes.

"W- what are you talking about, Tomoyo?" Sakura stammered. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and huffed out in annoyance.

"Sakura, first you lie to Sensei about Li Syaoran having a doctor's appointment. Second you lied for him _after_ he dissed you in front of everyone _and_ made you cry no _weep_! Sakura is it just you have a big heart, or did Li do something to you? Like threaten you?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo in disbelief. "Of course not Tomoyo! How could you even think of such a thing?" Sakura said feeling tears prickling her eyes.

"Oh Sakura! Please don't cry!" Tomoyo begged as she leaned forward and took hold of Sakura's hands.

Tears fell down Sakura's face and since her hands were occupied, she let them continue to trail down her face.

Tomoyo smiled sadly at her. "How can you still have more tears to spare? Your so strong." Tomoyo whispered.

Suddenly the limo's door opened and Tomoyo's bodyguard smiled at them. "We are here, Kinomoto- san." The woman said gently, fully knowing why Sakura was crying.

Sakura slipped her hands through Tomoyo's and wiped her tears and flashed the bodyguard a smile. "Thank you, Marion." Sakura said goodbye to them both before walking up her driveway.

The keys went inside of the lock and she opened the door.

"I'm home!" Sakura called into her house. Her voice echoed throughout the house.

"Sakura? Could you please come here?" Sakura's father, Fujitaka's voice came from the living room. Sakura dropped her bag by the door and took of her shoes and carried them to the living room.

"Ye-" Sakura stopped as soon as she saw a woman dressed very professionally. She half-smiled at Sakura. Fujitaka said gently, "Sakura this is Mrs. Li. The head of the Li clan in Hong Kong."

Sakura stared at the lovely woman. She had black hair, black serious eyes, and a slight tan. This is the famous leader of the Li clan? Why is she here in Tomoeda? Why is she here in my house?

The woman looked intently at Sakura before smiling her half smile. "Hello Sakura. A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure it was a good choice for you and Syaoran to meet." The woman said in an 'I-take-no-crap-from-no-one' kind of tone.

Sakura stared at the woman before snapping out of her daze and bowing respectively. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Li. I apologies for my rudeness."

"You are forgiven." The woman said. Sakura looked at her father a moment before turning back to the woman suddenly shocked.

"Li Syaoran is your son?!" Sakura asked shock written in her voice and face. Mrs. Li smirked.

"Of course. He's not a good one but I manage."

Sakura blinked a couple of times, letting the information sink in. So this is Syaoran's mom. It's really weird since I imagined her a bit more… nicer.

Sakura excused herself and went to her room. On the way she admired the painting that hung above the fireplace. The painting had gold trimming. The painting was of her mother, Nadeshiko, when she was a sixteen year old. That's when she married Sakura's father.

She was dressed in a flowing white dress, a sun hat over her black curly hair, and an umbrella in the other. It looked like she was doing a dance. Every other week, her father put up a new painting of her mother.

"Mom, how I wish you are still here." Sakura sighed and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Well I think Nadeshiko would love it. She always wanted the best for her daughter. Even if it's almost completely impossible."

Mrs. Li stood up. "Well it was nice doing business with you."

---------

"Sakura, breakfast!" Fujitaka yelled.

"Oh please dad, don't even bother. She set her alarm clock an hour earlier then usual. So hopefully she's awake." Touya, Sakura's older brother said as he read the newspaper.

Fujitaka smiled and went to continue cooking.

"Good morning!" Sakura said as she ran into the room and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning honey."

Sakura skipped over to Touya and placed a kiss on his cheek before he had the time to swat her away.

"Good morning, onii-chan!" Sakura giggled as she sat in front of Touya. He glared at her for a moment before smiling.

"G' morning sleepyhead." Touya said as he continued to read the paper. Sakura smiled but said nothing.

"Bon apatite!" Fujitaka placed a plate in front of Touya and Sakura. The meal was of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Sakura thanked her father and prayed for a good day.

"Sakura, dear, what do you plan on doing today after school?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.

Sakura shrugged.

"Well I'm hoping you would please help with the play. You know the one at school."

Sakura looked perplexed. "Um, why?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no reason really." He said while putting butter on his bread.

"Ah, I was already going to be in the play." Sakura answered. "Oh well that's good."

"Ok. Bye daddy." Sakura got up from her place at the table and placed a kiss on her father's forehead.

"Bye Touya!" With that she ran out of the house, making sure she took her things with her.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it's so short! Please review!! Thank you:) Hope you liked it! So if you have any questions, comments, ect. please let me know! Thanks for reading:) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeless Love**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I will thank those you've reviewed at the end of the chapter! You know this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but instead, I wanted to continue writing, so ya. There's the history to this story. So please…

Enjoy:)

Summary: She's an innocent girl who befriends a troubled classmate, who ignores his pain and looses the will to live. But she shows him how to live again while showing them both to love.

-------

The day went by slowly, making it almost unbearable to stay in class for a minute longer! But Sakura was in high spirits, answering any question that came to her, helping a friend, or just being a sweet angel. To Tomoyo, she felt Sakura was back to her normal self.

Li Syaoran sat in his regular seat, with his eyes closed. Unlike the past week, he was dressed in dress pants and shirt, a tie, and with shiny black shoes. The only thing the same was his hairstyle. Messy.

Just like always, rumors spread like wildfire. But Syaoran didn't care. All he cared about was leaving the school so he could get to his birthday party and 'suddenly' disappear, like every year. Except he's doing something different this year. He wasn't coming back.

He noticed the birds outside were chirping and he wanted to go and shut them up. He looked around and noticed right in front of him, Sakura was eyeing him curiously. He lifted an eyebrow and stared back at Sakura.

A small flush crept onto Sakura's cheeks but she kept her gaze. Syaoran also didn't falter and they ended up doing the staring game. Whoever blinked would get a laugh or glare before continuing the game.

It lasted for half and hour. Truly.

"Sakura, would you please tell me what the answer is?" Sensei Terada interrupted them, making Sakura and Syaoran look at him.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but could you repeat your question?" Sakura asked kindly, flashing a small smile at the teacher. But the teacher was not amused. On his handsome face, he had a frown and his eyes were not approving.

He repeated the question and Sakura told him the answer. When she got it correct, sensei asked her to stay after school so they could talk.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura once more. Their eyes met once again and a smile creped onto Sakura's lips. But she quickly looked away…

--------

Syaoran waited outside of the classroom, delaying so he wouldn't have to go to his party. He saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye and she looked flushed and her lips were in a straight line. She nodded then saw her coming walk to the door.

"Thank you for the advice, Sensei." Sakura bowed and pushed the ajar door opened and closed it behind her. She looked at Syaoran and her eyes flooded with tears. She dropped her bag and purse onto the floor and tears clouded her vision.

Syaoran stepped forward and bent down so he could carry her. She sort of flopped onto him and almost instantly his shirt became soaked with tears. He gingerly pulled her up onto his back and with a free arm, he picked up her things.

"Sensei is a freaking jerk! That –" He was stopped by a sob erupting from the faintly girl on his back. He sighed and he headed toward the willow tree. Once there, he placed Sakura down and her stuff too.

"Will you be ok?" He asked. Sakura nodded and he gave her a fake smile.

"Well see ya. I've got a date with destiny." Without waiting for a reply, he left, walking away from the tearful girl.

Sakura stood up and smiled a thanks for gratitude. She then remembered the play and picked up her things. She hurried off into the auditorium, for the announcement of the play.

-------

Syaoran glared at his mother. He hates her! So much it burns in his chest. He held his cold expression and stared at his mother's head, wishing a million daggers would some how come and save him from this stupid party.

They are at least 12 thousand people here! He hates being center of attention. And now he hates his mother.

She laughed and fluttered her eyelashes and introduced her son to everyone and expected him to entertain them, but a flash of disapprove flashed in his mothers eyes. But he didn't care.

He bowed and saw just who he didn't want to see. Li Meiling, the famous rich girl with the same last name as him. She's dressed in a flashy red dress and it brought out her fiery red eyes. Her back hair in her traditional pintails and red ribbon weaved into her hair.

She spotted him and a smile came upon her red lips. She quickly made her way over to him.

"Syaoran, babe! You look very handsome." She said, yanking on his arm and having an iron grip. He nodded but said nothing.

"Oh Syaoran, I see you've seen Meiling. You two look just like a couple!" Yelen, Syaoran's mother, came up to them and smiled.

"Well thank you, Mrs. Li." Meiling said making her grip tighter on Syaoran's arm. He growled and he wished looks could kill. If it wasn't for all of these people, he would have got her off of him by now.

"Well you two have fun together!" Yelen laughed and she walked away to talk to another guest.

"Meiling, I need to use the rest room. And no, you cannot come." He pulled his arm free and walked away quickly. He fingered the object in his pants. He would do it tonight. He _will_ do it!

He nodded at some guests and made his way threw the never ending crown until he got out into the garden. He panted once he was out and free. He closed the doors to the garden and ran half way into the garden. Once he was in the middle, he took out the object in his pocket. He stared at it and lifted the sharp edge until it stood straight.

He stared, almost mesmerized by the pocket knife's sharp edge. He needed to do it. He couldn't handle life anymore. He just… needed to end it. He lifted the knife to his throat and closed his cold, hard eyes, for what he thought was the last time.

-------

"Sakura, you look so beautiful! If you do become a model, you will gain a lot of money just by standing there looking like yourself!" Tomoyo cooed and took pictures. Sakura beamed and blushed. She had to admit, she did look beautiful. She was wearing one of her mother's modeling dresses, a cream colored dress and had embroidery around the edges. Her hair was in braid.

She looked around the beautiful mansion. The Li's mansion was the prettiest mansion of them all. Sakura walked forward and saw a pathway leading into a garden. Sakura looked pleadingly at Tomoyo and she sighed.

"Go ahead. But don't take long!" Tomoyo said at the happy girl, hurrying off to the garden gates.

Sakura admired the flowers and paused at the water statue. She admired it greatly and felt at ease here. She wondered where Syaoran was and she closed her eyes for a second.

**BA-BUMP!**

Sakura's eyes flung open and she could feel her heart beating fast and dangerously. She looked around her and suddenly she was running, running for she did not know what, but running.

She could feel her heart on fire but she continued anyway, ignoring the pain in her chest. She knew she had to hurry.

Suddenly something came into view. She saw Syaoran with a knife in his hand, lingering dangerously to his throat.

Sakura gathered all her last strength she could manage and yelled,

"STOP!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe! I'm so evil! I'm thinking how could I end this here? Why not, it leaves suspense! Anyway I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think of it! If I get a lot of reviews, like let's say at least six, I will update the next chapter. (I've already started the chapter!) So please review! Thank you all so much for reading:)

**I will like to thank:**

**Musette Fujiwara, sheep-san is here to stay, puasluoma, Teresa Pham, everyday-snowangel, RandomRose88, SakuraKxSyaoranL, TamoumatheStarWarrior, Crys-chanXNick-kunXMimi-san, and Cherry Akira Li**

** Thank you all SOOOOOOOO much!!! So please review!! Thanks again:)  
**


End file.
